Harbingers
Harbingers A mercernary group of unknown origins and unknown intention. They all work for their leader known as Alpha and get their information from headsets which have GPS and many other useful tracking devices. Members All members of the Harbingers are humans. Alpha: The leader of the group. He founded the Harbingers in 1980 using money he had gained therw the death of a wealthy family member. He worked as a technology scientist before leading the harbingers. He worked mainly in weapons development and space technologies. He uses elemental Mado. Beta: Second in command. He is the voice behind the ear piece for all the field harbingers. Gamma: The leading general of the main core. He has been on twenty missions and has always gotten all his men back safe. He uses Dark Mado. Delta: Sniper known for having one of the farthest confirmed kills in the sniping industry at 500 yards without a marker. Epsilon: Hacking expert. His mental acuity and ability to hack computers is second to none. He uses elemental Mado. Zeta: Often seen as Delta spotter helping him snipe down everything in seconds. He is also a well known explosives expert. He uses elemental Mado. Eta: A second general leading a second tactical squad. Known for his crazy tactics that tend to make everyone come back heavily injured. He uses dark mado. Theta: Battle scared silent killer. He is known for his large amount of kills without being seen. Iota: Air combat specialist. If it can fly he can fight in it. He uses summoning Mado. Kappa: Underwater ops speicalist. Known for getting on a boat and taking it over in under 12 hours alone. He uses Summoning Mado. Lambda: One of the two only female members. She is the oldder twin and a medic. She goes on all missions. She uses summoning Mado. Mu: The other female member. The younger twin whose also a medic. She goes on all missions along with her sister. She uses summoning mado. Outfit They are well known for their unique look. They ware a strange syntetic uniform that blends in with their surrounds. They also always ware a head set with of goggles that has several filters on them such as: infa red, Thermal-imaging, Nightvision, and electromagnetic feilds. Also on the headsets are the mics that they get their commands from along with a highly advanced hacking set up that utilizes many cords and disks to hack into almost any device. Base Camp They are said to have several base camps hidden threw out the world in which they have sotred computer and other such needed items for any mission. Known Missions They have few known missions in which people know of: Antartic job: Failure Brazil job: Failure Canada job: Failure Japan job: Failure These are the only known jobs, however they havent failed all their missions. These are known because they failed. Payout The payout for this groups work is rather unique and constantly changing. Large sums of money, sensative information, new technologies, or supplies are the usual norm for payment. Category:Articles by Playersdie Category:Organizations